Once Upon A Nightmare
by Scream4FanFic
Summary: Taken place the year after Nationals 2011. Happenings have been occurring at McKinley and all the sudden the New Directions think they have what it takes to find out. But one unlucky member deals with a "personal" kind of trouble. Mix of Horror,Romance,Mystery,Crime & Supernatural. Disclaimer-I DONT OWN GLEE..wish i did..BUT I DONT. Could be raised to "M" for graphics.
1. Fact or Fake?

It was a Tuesday night when the janitor drowned in the school pool. It was Wednesday morning when the gym coach was found hung by the basket ball net. Now it was Thursday afternoon in glee rehearsal, and the glee kids were gossiping about all the tragic deaths at school. Mercedes, Artie and Tina were huddled in a circle of chairs sharing their beliefs of what happened.

**Mercedes**-I mean how could he reach the net. Its so high.

**Artie**-Unless he had a ladder.

**Tina**-Yeah but what would possess a person to do that?

**Artie**-Think about it, being a gym coach for 35 years.

**Tina**-True...true.

Tina slowly continued to bite on her nails since all the deaths had been occurring and thinking anything could happen at any moment.

Rachel was sitting in front of them jamming her right ear into Finn's arm trying to block out the sound of their conversation. Finn was actually curious about the deaths himself. So he flipped himself around and joined in.

**Finn**-What do you think caused him to drown?

**Rachel**-Finn! This is deplorable and revolting to even be gossiping about the happenings of unconscious employees.

**Kurt**-Face it Rachel. You know you wanna talk about this too. This is the most interesting thing that has ever occurred at McKinley.

**Rachel**-Please. I could be less interested. You guys are just gonna be caught up in some psychotic fantasy soon. Next thing you know you are in black leather suits staying up all night trying to discover what went on through their minds.

**Kurt**-Of course we won't. Who would ever wear black undercover, it's to predictable.

She turned around while rolling her eyes at his remark and Finn wondered if she was right just as Mr. Schue walked in.

**Rachel**- Mr. Schue, can you please explain to them how disturbing it is to be talking about these tragedies at school.

**Mr. Schue**-That's kind what I wanted to talk about. Just a couple of minutes ago in the hallway a Cheerio was slammed into her locker and twisted her neck.

**Quinn**-What?

Quinn blurted just as Santana was shocked as well and planted her hand on Quinn's arm.

**Santana**-Who?

-She had red highlights and olive sk-does it really matter?

**Quinn**-That's Shelby!

**Santana**-Crap, shes on top of our pyramid!

**Mr. Schue**-The thing is, is that no one pushed her and her neck moved in a way that only a human could position.

It was silent as ideas ran through their minds, until Finn spoke up.

**Finn**-So are you saying that its….a ghost.

**Mr. Schue**-Not much of a ghost but maybe a spirit.

**Mercedes**-Uhuh. If anything it's a demon.

**Kurt**-Why would a demon be haunting our school.

**Tina**-Duh, we have the most miserable teachers here. Divorced, single, trouble with their spouse. Which means a lot of negative energy.

Half of the room laughed.

**Santana**-Seriously most of the teachers whine all day about there social and marriage life. No offense Mr. Schue.

**Mr. Schue**-Well.

**Quinn**-This whole conversation is going nowhere, we can't go all out convincing ourselves that McKinley has some Casper ghost flying around!

**Britanny**- That's where you're wrong, Casper the ghost is friendly, he wouldnt cause this much damage.

Quinn buried her face into her palms as the other members slowly sighed about another one of Brittany's side comments.

**Rachel**-I agree can we not discuss how ridiculous this is sounding. We should spend more time focusing on the fact, that if we want to win Nationals this year, nothing can keep us from achieving each competition.

**Mr. Schue**-Fine. We wont talk about it anymore. Lets move on to our Glee assignment.

Rachel smiled and clapped happily but everybody was still curious about all this.

Rachel and Finn were in her living room watching Insidious on Friday night. Every second she would inch closer to the tv, when of course something startling would happen and she'd flip out.

**Rachel**-AHHHH! ITS THE GUY WITH THE RED FACE!

Finn actually enjoys watching scary movies with her cause he likes her reactions. Plus scared Rachel = cuddling with Finn.

**Finn**-Calm down this stuff isn't even real.

He'd stay stuff like that. knowing something would, and always ends up with a punch in the arm from Rachel.

**Rachel**-How do you know? Have you ever met these people.

**Finn**-Rachel...

**Rachel**-Have you been seeing things in your dreams, Finn?

**Finn**-Rachel, it's just a movie.

A sudden thought to him came and he narrowed his eyebrow while he glanced back at Rachel glued to the screen, shoving popcorn in her mouth.

**Finn**-What happened to, "This is deplorable, resenting-"

**Rachel**-Revolting.

**Finn**-Whatever, i thought you didn't believe in that stuff.

**Rachel**-Well a person is destined to change their minds about everything. Politics,dreams,opinions and in my case superstitions.

He stood up and took the DvD out.

**Finn**-Well than, no more for you. And I'm pretty sure you mean Paranormal.

**Rachel**-Finn! Ugh!

She got up and put the popcorn bowl on the counter. As much as she actually wanted to finish the movie a scary thought crossed her mind.

**Rachel**-Do you think think that...a ghost _is_ haunting McKinley?

Rachel turned around and leaned against the island in her kitchen. Face to face with a confused Finn.

**Finn**-Well I always believed in the paranormal. And who knows what lies beneath the McKinley grounds.

Rachel was about to spill her words then she thought to herself. What was she thinking, was she out of her right mind. So quickly enough she wished she had never spoken her words and came out with a negative response to that.

**Rachel**-Well I for one don't think ghosts exist.

**Finn**-But you just-

**Rachel**-I changed my mind. Finn, you can believe in whatever you want to believe be serious Finn. You still believe in the Easter Bunny.

There was a pause whenever he leaned in closer and twitched his side to side, looking like he wanted to make sure no one heard him whisper to Rachel.

**Finn**-I swear he is real. I saw him.

She folded her arms and took a step back from Finn already getting frustrated.

**Rachel**-Where?

**Finn**-At the mall.

**Rachel**-So was Santa, but he's not real.

Finn frowned.

**Finn**-You can't prove that!

**Rachel**-I cant believe this.

She stood up and walked upstairs. Finn awkwardly stood there while Rachel slammed her door.

**Finn**-Wait, should I go home now?

He screamed up to Rachel and then her door opened and her head appeared over the ledge of the stair case.

**Rachel**-Yes!

Then she slammed her door shut thought this was just another one of those phases she had and suggested to himself to stay for an extra couple of minutes. She left her popcorn on the counter, and she usually snacks whenever shes depressed or angry. Finn was alone on the couch and waited silently for 5 minutes. Nothing had happened so he decided to leave. He headed towards the door, then the TV turned on. He turned around and saw the static screen.

**Finn**-Rachel?

All the sudden letters appeared on the screen in green font as the static had a faint beeping in the back round.

L-R-H-C-E-A

**Rachel**-What?

**Finn**-Is something wrong with your TV?

He could hear her footsteps rage down the steps. But as she reached the bottom the TV turned off.

**Rachel**-What are you talking about?

Finn's eyes widened in shock. He fumbled with his words as he kept pointing to the tv and Rachel could barely make out what he was trying to say.

**Rachel**-Speak clearly.

**Finn**-the screen..letters.

As his mumbling went on, she folded her arms and spoke in a agitated tone.

**Rachel**-Are you trying to scare me?

**Finn**-No.

**Rachel**-Ugh, go home Finn!

She ran back up and he immediately left the house.


	2. Eyes Open

It was Monday morning and Rachel was still pissed at Finn about his shenanigans on Friday at her house. In glee rehearsal he sat next to her but she tried ignoring him.

Finn-You can't stay mad at me forever.

Rachel- I am beyond disappointed in you that after watching the scariest movie i have ever se-

Finn-It was PG-13.

Rachel-I don't care! I just feel, stupid enough to let you tease me like that.

Finn-Well One. That's what she said.

Rachel-God for heavens sake.

Finn-AND...2. I didn't do it to scare you. Your TV started doing this weird static thing and letters popped up and-

He glanced up at Rachel, who had her eyebrow slightly tilted, giving him the look of disbelief.

Finn-Never mind.

Rachel-Thank you. And i guess I'm sorry, for just well..being myself.

They both laughed as entered looking more excited than ever.

Mr. Schue-Hey guys, I know this whole haunting at the school is catching your interest. So…We are going to do a little experiment and spend the night at the school.

Majority of the club cheered and squealed except Rachel. She glanced at them in disappointment.

Rachel-I'm not doing this!

Santana-Aww, is berry afraid of a little ghost.

Santana said in a baby voice.

Rachel-No, cause there's no such thing. Plus what if this was a serial killer. I wouldn't want to be spending the night locked in a building with a murderer running around.

Kurt-Ghost or no ghost, I'm staying and I'm going to video tape the whole day. I want it to be like Paranormal Activity and see if anybody stands up for the whole night asleep.

Finn nudged Rachel.

Finn-C'mon Rach. It might be fun.

She looked around the room and it seemed liked everybody was going. Knowing Rachel she didn't like to be left out.

Rachel-Fine! Only because Finn is staying.

Finn-See, Rachel agrees as long as her boyfriend,me, does anything.

Rachel-Actually, if someone tried to protect me, you'll be my shield.

The smiled faded on his face and she began to giggle.

Rachel-I'm just kidding...sorta.

He grinned then stopped once she finished her statement.

Mr. Schue-Seems like a plan!

For the rest of the meeting, people discussed, what to bring and what to wear. But Rachel sat nervously with Finn's arm wrapped around her. She wondered, what if something really was in the school?

It was Friday night and everybody was laying out their sleeping bags. Rachel put her and Finn's sleeping bag in the middle hoping that whatever was attacking McKinley, wouldn't come for them first.

Quinn-So what is the point of this sleepover?

Mr. Schue-We see if we experience anything unusual that may involve with the deaths at the school.

Quinn-So you're saying that we could possibly die tonight?

stood nervously and Rachel slipped in knowing that he was stuck on a response.

Rachel-If anything i think these deaths are committed by personal choice and not of a spirit. Plus no one would come after a group of 12 kids and a teacher.

Will nodded and went along with her idea, hoping that was it.

Kurt was in the corner playing with his video camera.

Kurt-This is Kurt Hummel reporting from McKinley High's choir room, 20:15, Friday night.

Puck-Seriously, you remind me of Jacob Ben Israel, and I kind of want to throw you in the dumpster.

Tina-Yeah and using army time is kinda exaggerating it all.

Kurt-For your information it's military time, there is a _huge _difference

The glee club laughed at how caught up Kurt was in this. They stayed up for an extra hour or so chatting and sharing scary tales.

Tina-So as she hung up the phone again, it rang. And as she answered a voice said "10 miles away".

Tina added effect by holding her flashlight under her chin while she spoke. Some of the member had there mouths gaping open and others shoved into their pillows. Rachel tugged tightly on Finn's arm as she had never heard the tale of Bloody Mary and didnt know the ending unlike everyone else.

Tina-It rang again and she held it to her ear while a voice spoke, "She's here"

Puck-Holy shit!

He seemed frightened and it kind of turned Santana on seeing him in this silly position, but it was still hot.

Rachel-I think it's time to sleep, I've heard enough.

Rachel stood up and shuffled into her sleeping bag, waving for Finn to join her.

Kurt-C'mon, we don't even know what happens at the end yet.

Rachel-Save it for tomorrow...in the morning.

-I think she's right guys. Its close to 10 and i need some shut eye.

Quinn-Speak for yourself, being a cheerio is more than tumbling around. I almost got bags under my eyes from being prego and am determined to keep that from happening ever again.

Some scoffed at her statement as they got ready for bed.

They turned off the lights and got in their sleeping bags. About an hour later Rachel needed to go to the restroom so she carefully got up and walked around everybody. As she was strolling down the halls, she glanced in both directions seeing if anything caught her eye. She felt stupid leaving the room without anyone with her, but realized that when she almost reached the bathroom.

Suddenly, a row of lockers on the other side of the hall opened. She was startled by the clash they made when they slammed against the metal. She took a few steps back and they slammed shut. She realized that one of them was her locker. Recklessly she went up to it and did the combination. When she looked inside her locker, everything was gone. But all the sudden a pale, vain revealing and wrinkly arm came out and grabbed the Finn necklace which was now strangling her. Her body slammed against the locker and the hand almost reached her actual neck. She tried pushing against its force and started to scream as loud as she could. Then a voice came down the hall.

Quinn-Rachel?

Rachel turned her head and the hand snapped the necklace from her neck and claimed it as the locker slammed shut.

Rachel-Quinn, hello. What are you doing up?

She tried to act as casual she could without making it look fake.

Quinn-I heard someone screaming. Are you okay?

She glanced around trying to think of an excuse.

Rachel-It was just the water fountain….It stays on a couple of seconds after you release. Creepy huh?

Quinn looked at with disbelief, knowing something happened but Rachel didn't want to admit to the paranormal. And as for Quinn, she didn't think it was real either.

Quinn-Yeah, creepy. Well we better head back to the cho-

A shatter off glass was heard behind them.

Rachel and Quinn rushed all the way down the hall to find a window shattered and glass on the floor.

Rachel-Some one tried breaking into the school?

Quinn took a big gulp as she repeatedly shook her head and tears forming in her eyes.

Quinn-No…Some ones already in.

I will be updating frequently and please comment. Things are not what they seem yet :)


	3. Headstrong

They stood next to the window and carefully walked around the glass.

Rachel-Well if someone's in the school, the could be any where by now.

She grew worried now that she came to a realization.

Rachel-They could have even heard our conversation.

Quinn- Calm down, maybe someone threw something at the window.

Rachel glanced out the window to see and empty parking lot except for their cars. Then she examined the floor, seeing if she spotted a rock of some sort. But nothing left evidence to what it could be.

Rachel-There's nothing that was thrown though.

Quinn thought it was time to have a little fun with this, since it was obvious Rachel was getting paranoid. She tilted her body a bit over the edge to get the full view from out the window. She secretly rose her right hand in front of her and acted like somebody was trying to choke her.

R-OH MY GOD!

A shriek escaped her mouth as she jumped back. Her body spazed as she clamped her palms over her mouth trying to get rid of this nightmare.

Quinn-Hahaha!

Quinn burst into laughter as Rachel slowly calmed herself down. Taking deep breaths.

Quinn- I cant believe you fell for that.. I guess I do have the arm for choking people. I should be in one of the haunted houses at my church.

Rachel-You scared the hell out of me.

Rachel held her hand against her stomach trying to catch breath.

Quinn-I know that was fu-

2 hands from outside the window laced around her neck and squeezed tight.

Rachel-Haha. Very funny Quinn. I might have falle-

Quinn's body had flung out the window and collapsed onto the grass.

Rachel-Quinn!

Rachel slowly looked over and saw the dead body of Quinn lying on the surface of the Earth. She put her hand over her mouth and ran back to the choir room. The only ones awake were Finn, Puck, Santana and Brittany. As she walked in, they all glanced at her. She was still catching her breath and her left hand gripped the side of the piano, trying to hold herself up.

Finn-Where were you? And where is Quinn?

Puck-We heard you guys flipping out in the hallways.

Rachel looked down for a second and tears formed in her eyes.

Puck-Rachel?

Her breathing was back to normal and slowly raised her head. Every face in the room had expressed a combination of confusion and fear.

Rachel-She fell off.

He raced to her side, trying to keep her from collapsing again.

Finn-Fell off what?

Brittany-A cliff?

Rachel-No! Out of a window.

They stared at her in shock. Some shared glances between one another and glared back at Rachel.

Rachel-I had nothing to do with it. She was standing at the edge and something pulled her out the window.

Puck-Something?

Brittany-They should make a ride like that at the carnival, where you fall out a window.

Santana nudged her in the arm.

Brittany-Except you wouldn't die, you would land on this big cushion thingy.

Ignoring Brittany's comment, every body was still putting together that Quinn had died.

Finn-Wait, shes dead.

Rachel gave a slight nod and Finn stood up straight..

Rachel-Now all I know is that there is definitely something in the building.

Puck-Again, Something?

A few of the other members woke up from their shouting. Kurt was the first. His arms stretched out wide above him then his hands pulled down the eye cover he slept in.

Kurt-We may still be in school, but I need my beauty sleep.

He nestled himself back in the sleeping bag and shoved the pillow into his ear, blocking out the noise.

Rachel-There isn't time for that.

She ran next to Kurt's sleeping bag and flipped it over, forcing him to get up.

Rachel-Something tried killing me and pushed Quinn out the window.

Finn-Wait, it tried killing you too.

She nodded again and Finn's flushed with anger.

Finn-Hell no, nobody tries messing with my girlfriend.

Rachel-Finn, im fine.

Tina slowly woke up and lifted her arms to stretch.

Tina-Wait, what are you talking about?

Kurt- Apparently Quinn is dead.

Tina-Quinn's dead?

They looked at each other but Kurt couldn't help to sing.

K&T-Ding dong the wicked witch is dead.

Finn even giggled a little. As for Rachel, she was surprised at Tina and Kurt's immaturity.

Santana-That's just down right selfish. Who will be the ones laughing when your dead and she's gonna haunt you in your sleep.

They stopped singing and sat in guilt.

Santana- That's right. Now shut your wazhole and listen to Berry, this might be the only time i can stand her obnoxious voice.

R-Worst part is that they took your necklace.

Finn examined her neck and saw that his name had disappeared. He thought back to the other night at her house and how the TV was acting up. Rachel noticed he went into a trance.

Puck-So what are we gonna do now?

Rachel-We should all separate. Girls upstairs, boys downstairs.

Brittany-Wait, what about .

Brittany pointed to him sleeping on the piano with his feet about to slam on the keys.

Rachel-A few people can stay with him.

S&B-We will.

Rachel-Good.

Finn-So we are doing this.

Rachel-Hell yeah.

The guys were walking down the upstairs hallways shining their flash lights in every direction. They started over dramatizing by rolling to the opposite hallway when they came to an intersection.

Artie-Is it weird to say, that I feel like were in Ghost Busters?

Mike-Yes. But that would be awesome to have those costumes.

Puck-Oh you mean wearing vacuums on your back. Yeah that will probably be the only way to get girls to suck you.

They rolled their eyes at Puck as they walked into a different hallway.

Finn-Guys this is serious. Quinn's already dead. We don't need another member too.

Puck-Dude will you chill, all you wusses are flipping out while im getting thrilled over having some serial killer in the school.

Finn-Wait...

He put his hand out in front of all of them holding them back.

Finn-Rachel said the window was broken into.

Puck-Yeah.

Finn-But then something gripped Quinn and pulled her out.

Mike-Does that mean-

Finn-There's more than one.

The girls + Kurt were acting like spies by rolling to each end of the hall and looking both ways before crossing.

Kurt-Minute 3 and we have found absolutely no evidence of where the paranormal could be located.

Mercedes- Kurt, will you turn that thing off?

Kurt-Why? What if we actually catch something?

Tina-We haven't gotten anything yet anyways.

Rachel-Stop!

She flung out her hands in front of every one.

Rachel-Do you hear that?

A faint dripping sound was heard, like a stream in the middle of the school.

Mercedes-Seems like its coming from the Faculty's lounge.

They got closer and saw a shadow from under the door. Kurt's eyes widened as he gripped onto Rachel's arm.

Kurt-Holy crap what is that?

Rachel-I'm asking myself the same question.

The knob started to rattle a little and they took a step back. The door swung open and all the faucets went off in the room. Out of all of them, Tina got closer and was pulled into the room. The door shut behind her and she was locked in.

Tina-HELP ME!

The guys immediately heard a scream come from below. Mike ran to the call of his name and the guys followed along. She started to bang on the door and turned around and ran to the opposite door that led to the courtyard. It was also locked. The faucets started to overflow and her eyes grew big. She tried turning them off but the handles were stuck. The guys showed up in seconds.

Mike-Where's Tina?

Rachel-She's locked in the room and we cant get her out.

Tina-Mike help!

Finn-How did she get locked in?

Rachel-Well something must have pulled her in.

P-Again with the, something!

Mercedes-Yeah, there was nothing there but she was forced in.

Finn-So it wasn't 2 people?

Kurt shook his head. A smile appeared on Finn's face as he turned to Rachel and poked her in the arm.

Finn-I told you it was a ghost!

Rachel- I really don't care about that right now, we need to get Tina out!

They all looked at each other, afraid that they couldn't. Tina was still in there and the water was getting to her ankles. Water started to pour from under the door and they had to think quick.

Mercedes-Hang in there. We will get you out.

He started to ram himself into the door. Tina felt something brushing past her ankles. She looked down and noticed a rope. A second later she fell into the water tied up. Whatever it was attacked her leg and cut it. She tried screaming through the rope but it wasn't noticeable. Mike was hurting himself more, than getting the door to open.

Rachel-How about Finn tries. He's much bigger if you know what I mean.

Mike-But I've got abs.

Rachel's jaw dropped in shock that he would make such a remark.

Rachel-Finn does too!

Puck-How do you know that Berry?

They all had wicked smirks, looking at her.

Rachel-Just let Finn do it!

Finn nodded and moved Mike out of the way. He took some steps back and rammed into the door, watching all the water pour out. They looked in the room and saw Tina tied up with bloody legs. Mike went up to her and picked her up.

Mike-Everything's going to be okay.

They got her back in the choir room and was finally awake.

They stood in the choir room watching gauze up Tina's cut. Members were pacing across the room as the cheerios furiously bit off their manicures.

Rachel-Now that we have that settled, we need to move on.

Finn stopped her from walking away.

Finn-Did you not just see what happened?

He pointed to Tina.

Finn-Any one of us could be next. There's a killer in the building.

Rachel-That's why we will stay together.

Finn-I just don't want you getting hurt.

She gazed at him and leaned in for a kiss. As for herself, she didnt have that much of a good feeling either.

Rachel-Ill be fine. Plus I have Mercedes and Kurt.

Finn-Oh you mean camera boy who flipped out over a ghost story and diva who didn't bother to help.

Rachel stared at him, she didn't like him making remarks about her friend and his stepbrother.

Finn-Fine. And you 2.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at Finn and walked over to him.

Finn-If Rachel gets hurt, you don't know how pissed I will be at you 2.

Kurt-Finn, I've seen you pissed when you lost an XBOX Live tournament. That's as angry as you get.

Finn-If i see one little mark on her, this situation will be 10 tens worse.

As he walked away Kurt and Mercedes had wide eyes at Rachel.

Rachel-What?

Kurt-Your not leaving our sight Rachel.

He linked arms with her and the 3 of them walked down the hallway.

If Tina's encounter gave you the creeps..just wait for Rachels :)

Please comment and if the way my dialogue is written please message me about it and will do it regularly.


	4. Bad Bad Girlfriend

As they were strolling down the halls, Rachel saw a bathroom and remembered that she didn't get to go.

Rachel-Hey guys is it too much to ask...

Mercedes and Kurt weren't paying attention to her and they were watching the video of Tina getting sucked into a room. Rachel just forgot about them and went into the girls bathroom.

Kurt-See I'm still confused on how the door locks if Tina was in there alone.

Mercedes-Im confused about everything.

Kurt-Wait a minute.

Kurt zoomed in on the video and noticed a figure.

Mercedes-what the hell is-*Gasp*

Kurt's heart pounded as his breathing increased and lost control of himself.

Kurt-O my god.

Zoomed in all the way, it showed a figure with a pale face, standing behind Rachel while gripping onto her arm. It was seconds till the camera smashed against the tile and leaving the 2 of them frozen.

Mercedes-So, its after Rachel?

Kurt-That makes sense. She said she almost got killed but then it pushed Quinn out the windows so that it could get Rachel…alone.

They glanced at each other and behind them and immediately knew this wasn't good.

Kurt-O my god where's Rachel?

She got out of the stalls and went up to the sink and washed her face off. All this searching made her really tired.

Mercedes-I think she went into the restroom.

They looked at each other then sprinted to the bathroom. Kurt quickly shut on his camera, thankfully, it still worked but whenever he recorded it was pitch black. Rachel got a towel and dabbed the water off her face. As she rose her head , in the corner of the mirror she saw a figure with a pale face with sharp teeth, black stringy hair and sagging eyes with dark circles surrounding them. Kurt pushed the door opened with his video camera and saw Rachel.

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

As she screamed at what she saw in the mirror, all the mirrors broke and glass flew in her direction and she tried protecting her face with her arms.

Kurt-Holy shit!

He covered him and Mercedes with his arm. As the dust disappeared they saw Rachel on the floor. With stream of blood being visibly through the filthy air.

Kurt-FINN!

Finn could hear Kurt's scream coming from underneath them so all the boys rushed down the stairs.

Kurt-Oh crap. Finn is going to kill us.

Finn pushed open the door and stared at Rachel, who had bits of glass stuck in her skin. He looked at Kurt and Mercedes and they started to scream and dashed out of there.

He went to Rachel's assistance and knelled next to her.

Finn-Rachel!

A puddle of blood was forming underneath her back as he lifted her. Inch by inch a horrifying sight would appear.

Finn-Gah, I knew something was going to happen.

He took out the pieces of glass on her feet and hands so that way he could carry her. He got ot the choir room and Mr. Schue was pacing around the room. The sight of Rachel in this position caught everyones attention the room.

Mr. Schue-What happened?

Finn-I'm not the one to explain that to you.

He glanced at Mercedes and Kurt and he rose his camera.

Kurt-I would show it to you, but since i dropped it, it blacked out.

Santana-Well thankfully Santana here is a genius and can transport your SD card to my phone.

She held her hand out and he placed it in her palm. As she slid it in her eyes widened.

Santana-What the hell?

Everyone crowded around her tiny screen and Finn especially examined the footage by snatching it out of here hands as the video finished.

Finn-Give me that!

He rewinded it and saw from the moment Kurt picked it up to whenever he arrived to help Rachel. He clearly saw the glass fly right at her from the mirrors.

Finn-Ho-how did this happen, the glass was in the mirror cemented into the walls.

Kurt-When we walked it, Rachel was just screaming for no reason.

Rachel-It's face.

A word finally was able to slip from her mouth. They walked towards her body which sat on top of the piano.

Finn-Who's face?

He leaned in close, holding her bruised hand.

Rachel-Pale, dark eyes.

Puck-Am i the only thinking she's describing that chick from the ring?

Rachel-Close, but worse. Had a face.

She stumbled with her words trying to get in a breath.

Finn-Can you just fix her wounds?

Mr. Schue-Ill see what I can do.

Rachel woke up after she had been passed out for over who knows how long. She looked around and noticed she was still in the choir room. In the corner now, the guys were fighting about what they should do next. Rachel just decided to close her eyes and relax. But all the sudden she felt a tug on her ankle. She sat up and realized that something was pulling her off the bed.

Rachel-Guys?

They didn't notice, then half of her body was already slid onto the floor.

Rachel-Guys!

They turned around and saw her being dragged towards the door. Finn quickly ran towards her until a scary pale face growled/screamed at them. He jerked his body back. A mix of jumbled up cuss words were shouted as that image of the figure was seen.

Rachel gripped onto the door but her fingers slipped and she disappeared.

Finn chased Rachel and finally caught up to her. He took a few steps closer but the figure appeared and slammed him against the locker. His breaths were limited while his body was being jammed into the metal. Finally he was able to get out a sentence.

Finn-Run Rachel!

Her legs shook as she got up and ran up the stairs. She started to limp which caused her to go slower. The figure caught up with her and snatched her ankle and Rachel tripped on the steps.

Rachel-AHHHH!

It tugged harder and harder every second and Rachel wasn't sure she could handle it anymore.

The figure released and Rachel zoomed down the hallway. She kept glancing behind her seeing if anything was behind her. But right before her eyes, a door swung open right in front of her and she ran into it. She felt light headed.

A mist appeared around her and Rachel's chest rose. Her eyes turned upside down and it was like something was inhaling words into her mouth. Seconds later she fell to the ground , trying to catch breath. Finn appeared in front of her along with the glee kids.

Finn-Rachel?

It was seconds of no movement until her eyes flashed open and her body flung up.

Kurt-Whoa.

Finn noticed that some how she was different. He stared at her and her eyes turned to an ember color.

Rachel-Hey Finny, can I talk to you?

Her tone sounded innocent which was worse. Finn glanced to the others behind Rachel eyeing their head shakes of disapproval.

Finn-Uhh, sure.

Rachel-Follow me.

As Rachel took his hand, Finn looked back at the glee kids. They shrugged at him not knowing what Rachel had planned for them.

Rachel-Finn!

He spun around and joined her by walking up stairs to the top of the school. The roof.

They reached the rooftop and she walked closed to the edge. Finn was a little curious why Rachel brought him up here.

Finn-So, what are we doing up here?

She gave him no reply and just starred across the neighborhood off the edge of the rooftop.

Rachel-You love me right?

Relief washed over him as his anxiety dropped. Though he was concerned why she was thinking joined her at the edge and gripped her hand. She looked diagonal at the corner of her eye and saw there hands together.

Finn-You know I do?

Rachel-Do I….or does Rachel?

Finn suddenly got confused and slipped his hand out from under hers.

Finn-What?

Rachel-Listen, im tired of being second choice.

Finn-Second choice?

She tilted her head to the right and Finn looked over the edge and saw Quinn on the Earths surface.

He looked back at her.

Rachel-I had to do it. She's the reason why we have problems with our relationship. You have 2 girls in your life and you obviously cant choose. So I made it a little easier for you.

An evil smirk appeared on her face as his mouth shook not knowing how to reply to what she had just admitted.

Finn-Are you insane?

R-Look, I know you love her and its not fair that I have to sit through this never ending movie and get tossed around by you.

Finn-That's not true. I chose you.

Rachel-Maybe, but just admit it! You still love her! Probably even more than me.

She started walking towards him which made him walk backwards.

Finn-Well, maybe I have a little bit of feeling for her. But it doesn't mean anything. I gave up nationals for you. And you don't think that's enough to show you how much I love you.

Rachel-Well people change, Finn.

Finn-Obviously, cause the Rachel I know., would not have done that to Quinn. You lied to me. It was you who pushed her out the window and probably locked Tina in there.

Finn was "figuring" out everything.

Finn-That's why you didn't want us to sleepover because you didn't want us figuring out your plan.

"Rachel" was loving what he was telling her.

Rachel-Really, I said that.

Finn-Yes.

Her eyes flickered over the edge and smiled.

Rachel-Well if you love Quinn that much, how about you join her.

Finn-What?

Now he was backwards with his heels off the edge. He slowly turned to face her and Rachel smiled at him.

Finn-You don't want to do this.

Rachel-Oh I want to. Do you know how many sad songs I had to listen to when you broke up with me for fighting over the littlest things?….A LOT!

Finn was scared. Rachel was confessing something to him that would have been nice to mention before.

Rachel-And im not taking it anymore!

She took steps towards him and pushed him off. What the hell did she just do? She looked down and the real Rachel was seeping through. A tear went down her face as she saw both Quinn and Finn on the ground with their hands close to another's. Rachel had to get down to business. What was going on with her? She wiped the tears and walked back down to the choir room. Eyes looked at her suspiciously.

Kurt-Where's Finn?

Tears traced down her cheek.

Rachel-I-I-I didn't mean to. I don't know what was wrong with me. I cant control myself.

Puck-Wait what are you talking about?

Everybody gathered in closer to hear her reply.

Rachel-I pushed him...off the roof.

Mr. Schuester and everybody else open there mouths in shock.

Kurt-What the hell is wrong with you!

Her tears stopped and she got upset. Santana recognized the look on her face. Mixed with depression and anger.

Kurt-Are you out off your freakin mind?

Santana-Kurt.

The look in Rachel's eyes was getting darker and more intense. Santana knew it wasn't gonna end good.

Kurt-If she killed Finn, then technically none of us are safe.

Santana-Kurt!

An evil grin appeared on her face. Without even touching the door knobs she flicked them locked. And rolled the window covers down. They glanced around the room then all eyes traced back to her.

Kurt-How did you do that?

Kurt noticed Rachel's eyes turning an ember color. Santana knew being scared wasn't an option, it was obviously something that "Rachel" craved.

Santana-I'm not taking any of this crap. I'm not scared of Bitchy Berry.

Rachel glanced over to Santana. She raised her hand and pushed it forward. Santana was slammed against the wall. Rachel swished her index finger diagonally and broke Santana's neck. She fell onto the floor with a string of blood scrolling down her neck.

Mercedes-Oh dear god.

Kurt quickly grabbed his camera.

Kurt-I should have gotten that on tape.

Rachel-Oh, well here's a little something for your video.

He got scared and held the video recorder out, protecting him.

Rachel-Give me Lehcar?

Tina-What?

Rachel-Give. Me. Lehcar!

Kurt-You want liquor.

Some of them laughed.

Puck-Yeah, Rachel would want liquor.

She rolled her eyes and flames appeared in her eyes as she quickly marched towards Kurt.

Rachel-I WANT LEHCAR!

All the sudden the room went dark and shook like an earthquake. You could see the demons face in Rachel pop out of the darkness. A faint scream was heard as her soul was being attacked. Then it all stopped.

The lights flicked on and she wasn't in the room. Everything looked as if it was never touched.

Tina-Was that an earthquake or because...?

Brittany-Since when do we live in Japan?

Kurt-Where's Rachel?

She ran down the hallways trying to leave the building. As for Finn he awoken with a deep breath trying to make his heart beat again. He sat up and rubbed his head looking at the dead Quinn next to him. Rachel appeared through the doors and glanced at him. He didn't know what to say. She pushed him off the roof.

Finn-Rachel?

Rachel-I'm so sorry Finn, but I have to go.

Finn gripped her arm and made her spin around to face him.

Rachel-Im sorry, i just cant stay here any longer.

Finn-But Rach-

Rachel-Just leave Finn, please.

She leaned up and gave him a firm and quick she released from him, she ran straight out of that parking lot and back to her house.

F-Rachel!

She could hear his call from the opposite side of the street the school was on. She wished everybody in that building good luck for the rest of the night.

When i wrote this, Finn originally died. But then i couldnt have created some of my favorite chapters coming up. So how far does Rachel go when she finds out not every thing happens _just_ at school? Please Comment.


	5. Nightmare

On Monday morning at McKinley High as Rachel walked into the school peopled eyed her from every angle. A football player even slushied her. She opened her locker and looked in the mirror wiping her face off. When she removed the cloth from her eyes, Finns face had appeared and she squealed a little.

Rachel-My god you scared me.

He leaned against the locker next to her and eyed her, making sure she was..herself.

Finn-Yeah, you're kind of scaring me too.

Rachel-What?

Finn-What was that all about on Friday? You pushed me off the freaking roof. And then didn't answer or reply to any of my calls and texts over the weekend.

Rachel-I swear I didn't mean to. Something in me-

Finn-Yeah something in you. Its always something inside you that makes you not trust me.

Rachel-I do Finn. But it felt as if I wasn't even in control over my own body. Like i wasn't the real me.

Finn gazed at her thinking that she was either possibly telling the truth or just losing it. But with the way the things occurred he couldn't help but imagining her getting possessed.

Rachel-I'm really sorry Finn. I love you and I never meant to hurt you.

She gave him a hug but didn't feel his embrace.

Rachel-Finn?

Finn-I love you too Rach. I know that I told you about my feelings for Quinn.

Rachel-Yes and I don't care if your confused about her and im fine with it.

Finn-But im not. I may have been in love with her in the past but every minute im with you. I realize that you're the only girl I could possibly love.

Her eyes started to tear up. He bent down and squeezed her tight.

Finn-I love you.

She smiled into his shoulder and it was a sweet moment until a basketball player rudely interrupted.

BP-Thanks a lot for killing our basketball coach Berry.

Rachel-What?

They looked behind them and saw a crowd of people at the end of the hallway. She took his hand and walked over. As she saw what was seen, she cupped her hands over her mouth and began to weep.

The wall had

I WANT RACHEL BERRY

Written all over it with Santana's blood. People stepped back from her but Finn wrapped an arm around her. A voice was in the air and it whispered into every students ear saying "I want Berry".

Kurt-Holy crap this turning into Harry Potter! AHH!

Kurt ran down the hall and Finn squeezed Rachel tighter. Each student pressed their palms into their ears trying to block out the suspicious and sinister whisper. But all the sudden Finn was slammed into a locker.

Rachel-Finn!

A painful sting occurred in Rachel's chest and she screamed a horrendous scream. Finn and the rest of the school was watching in horror as Rachel's body rose an inch off the ground ,with her chest sticking up in the air, being taken over. Then it dropped her flat against the concrete. Her arms were forced to spread out and a diagonal cut slashed through her right arm.

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Her howls sent chills through every persons body. This simply was pain she could not handle. The sting that made her arm shake in hope that it would disappear. Then another cut slashed through her left arm.

Rachel-AHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!

The attack stopped and she was no longer screaming. Everybody watched her carefully making sure she wasn't going crazy. Then the most terrifying scream let loose from Rachel's mouth and the demons face appeared on her.

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Finn was sick to his stomach. Seeing Rachel in this type of pain killed him inside.

The face flashed on her over and over again and Rachel tried to stop it. She grabbed her cheeks and tugged on them.

Rachel-LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

Her body seemed now glued to the ground, she couldn't move a muscle. Everyone was afraid to look. Finn peeked through the crack of his hand and saw her on the ground. She made no movement and everything was silent.

Demon-I WANT LEHCAR!

It came above Rachel and bit into her neck.

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Finn swore he was about to pass out. This was a moment he would never forget. The blood entered the demon while Rachel suffered an attack. It rose its head and licked its lips. It tilted its head towards Finn and he wanted to scream like a little girl and didnt care who saw. It disappeared but Rachel was still on the floor flinching. Mr. Schuester came down the hallway. Finn knelt beside her and started to cry.

-Get back to class!

Finn-Its gonna be fine Rachel. Hang in there.

He picked her up and scurried to the nurses office.

It had been 10 minutes and Rachel hadn't said a word. Finn sat next to the bed and held her hand. His fingers hovered over the slashes in her arm, they were severely deep but not deep enough to the bone.

Rachel-I-it hurt so b-bad.

Finn-I know Rach.

There was a pause as neither of them spoke but wish that this was some nightmare they could wake up from and come back to reality.

Rachel-Why is this happening to me?

She tried holding in the tears but this isn't something that happens everyday to anybody. Her voice was almost angelic. Soft and innocent. But behind that disguise was a deep and dark past that she will have one day. If she makes it.

Rachel-Im scared as hell. Everywhere i go, it's as if someone..or something is watching over my every move. I can't escape or else, that something will make sure that im nothing more than a corpse.

Finn-I know and I'm sorry this is all happening to you babe.I'm gonna be here through it though.

Rachel-Everyday I'm worrying about what might happen to me or anybody in glee club.

She turned to lie on her side so she could look at Finn.

Rachel-What if I get killed?

Finn-Please-please don't say that Rachel. To see you die… would just kill me.

She placed her hand on his cheek and he held it in place.

Rachel-What if there isn't a way to fix this? I don't even know what this thing wants from me and its ad if its mission is to make my life a living hell. It's like another Quinn and Santana.

He laughed as he stroked her knuckles on her right hand.

Finn-Well it even kind of wrote it on the wall so I'm guessing it wants Rachel Berry.

She laughed.

Finn-Well im gonna call my mom and tell her that im gonna take you home ok?

Rachel-Kay.

He walked behind the curtains and she was left alone wondering to herself. What did the demon want from her?

Finn pulled up in Rachel's driveway and she unbuckled her seat belt, she put her hand on the handle but Finn locked the doors. She twisted around curiously and looked at him.

Finn-I don't feel safe with you being alone. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?

Rachel-Yeah ill be fine. Plus Hiriam will be home in an hour or two.

Finn-Are you sure?

Rachel-Ye-

Finn- I swear Rachel, if anything happens, call me immediately.

Rachel nodded her head and kissed him and she hopped out of the car. Finn didn't have a good feeling about this.

Part of her wanted him to have stayed but she cant hide forever.

It was 7 and she was on the couch watching Wizard of Oz. She got up to make another bowl of popcorn. It felt good to relax, but it wouldn't be hard for her to easily be slipped into demonic girl. It was kind of exhausting actually. Sure it would happen off and on and it felt like whenever she brought the topic up, it made things worse.

She stood up to go to the kitchen and when she passed the hallway to enter it she paused. Her back door was wide open. She ran to shut it, when she slammed her back against it and examined the area around her. Her heart raced as the thought of the demon came to mind. She had to ignore it, it was obviously trying to get to her head.

She entered the kitchen to get her pack of popcorn ready. Her hand extended to the top cabinet for the pack and when she finally got it, her hand slipped out and it shut. The phone began to ring, as many thoughts she shouldn't be thinking were entering her mind. Step by step she made her way to the phone and answered it.

Rachel-Hello Berry residence.

Voice-I'm here.

Those 2 words made her forget everything else that was happening around her and stood perfectly still. its voice so firm and bold. Like a stalker. No, more than a stalker. A cold blooded murderer.

Rachel-Excuse Me?

Voice-Inside the house.

Her stomach started to ache and her heart stopped. The phone slipped between her fingers and smashed against the ground. She stood frozen like a statue and goosebumps formed on every inch of her skin. Immediately she bent down and picked up the phone.

Rachel-Who is this? What do you want!

Voice-Someone who just wants to talk... and help you.

Rachel-Help me with what?

Voice-Everything. I also want to get to know you better. Do you enjoy games? I sure love games. Especially the ones where their are surprise endings and the predicted winner turns out to be the goner. You know we should play a game, one that involves, just that.

Rachel-Leave me alone!

She strangled her fingers in her hair and slid her back down the fridge door.

As she landed on the floor, a button was clicked on her phone in her back pocket. It called Finn.

He was playing his Xbox and was in the middle of a battle when she called.

Finn-Hey Rach.

But all he heard was Rachel having a conversation with someone else.

Voice-Don't be so scared Rachel, this is just the beginning, its gonna be fun. I promise.

Rachel-No, i don't want to play! Just please leave me alone!

He heard her screams of pleading turn into deep sobs.

Voice-You wanna know something else Rachel?

No, she didn't want to.

Rachel-What?

Voice-I'm looking right at you.

All her blood stood still and didn't circulate. She turned her head in every direction trying to find where it was.

Finn-Rachel, who's there?

She didn't hear his voice. But he noticed her sobs. Finally she found a face with an evil smirk, in between the crack of the stair case rail, staring right at her. All her air emptied her lungs and she could no longer imagine what was happening. She threw the house phone against the wall.

Rachel-GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Finn was panicking. He turned off the game and tried to contact her. He shuffled on his jacket and quickly grabbed his keys, rushing out of his house.

Finn-Rachel answer me!

She finally heard a voice coming from behind her and tried grabbing it out of her pocket. But the demon flashed in front of her and pushed her against the floor. Rachel hung up on Finn and he hurried over to her house.

Demon-Ive been waiting for this moment for a long time Rachel. You're so interesting to me.

It rubbed its finger across Rachel's neck. Trying her best not to get hooked onto its blood red eyes and pale face.

Rachel-What do you want from me?

Demon-Its not what I want….its what im going to get.

Rachel-What?

It looked deep into Rachel's eyes.

Demon-You.

Rachel stared blankly at it and an evil grin appeared on its face.

Finn raced up the porch steps and banged on the door.

Finn-Rachel!

The demon turned to the door and trudged towards it.

Rachel-Don't touch him!

Demon-I don't have to.

It flicked its fingers and unlocked the door and Finn ran in.

Finn-Rachel, what's going on?

She laid there on the floor watching the demon sneak up behind Finn.

Finn-What?

He twisted himself around and saw it. He jumped while his eyes showed his fear and his breathing showed his shock.

Finn-Holy shit!

The demon pushed its hand forward causing Finn to slam against the wall.

Rachel-NO DON'T HURT HIM!

It started to choke Finn and his face was turning pale. Rachel couldn't watch this. It killed her too much.

Rachel-STOP!

She ran to the counter and snatched a knife from the holder. She snuck up behind the demon and swung its knife into its side.

Demon-AHHHH! Hahahahaha!

Finn fell off the wall and tried to catch his breath. Rachel was very confused why it started to laugh. The demon pulled the knife out and wiped the blood off with its finger tip.

Demon-You forgot a little detail.

They were now circling eachother. Rachel with her guts and the demon with above all power.

Rachel-And what would that be?

Demon-I'm already dead!

It snatched the knife and stabbed Rachel in the stomach. Then dug a little deeper.

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She fell to the ground and it disappeared. Finn crawled towards her and took his phone out, dialing 911.

He saw the blood squirt out of her stomach and she was flinching while her hands shook. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around Rachel's stomach.

Finn-Its okay Rachel…..Th-the ambulance are on there way.

He still was trying to get air back into his lungs but Rachel needed help now. Tears started to form in his eyes as he rested his head next to her. He met with her face and kissed her. If she was gonna die, all he knew was that it would be the last time he would get to kiss her soul.

Soon enough the police arrived along with Rachel and Finns family. They picked her up and put her on the gurney.

Kurt-What happened?

They walked in on seeing Finn crying next to a puddle of blood and a knife.

Finn-Sh-she..It…Stabbed her.

He stood up and cried into Kurt's shoulders. He patted Finns back knowing Finn would be depressed for eternity if Rachel died. Finn rested his chin on Kurt's shoulders and looked out the side window. It was standing there with a smirk on its face and words written with blood on the window.

Ur Next.

Anything is possible now that it has all access to Rachel at any time. But what starts to happen when it all gets into Finns head? Please Comment


	6. Anybody Out There

Finn was sitting next to Rachel's bed watching her unconscious body lie down on it. He was still wiping tears from under her eyes. His and Rachel's family were surrounding the bed.

Kurt-You okay Finn?

Honestly. No. And he didn't care he was vulnerable at the moment. He needed to let it all out, because after everything he has experienced, this was overwhelming.

Finn-Can I just have a few minutes alone with her? Please.

They walked out and he took Rachel's hand.

Finn-Rachel you may not hear this right now , but if you are I need you to know that I will never let anything harm or lay a hand on you. And that I love you.

His eyes stared at her hoping for an answer.  
He sat up and pressed his lips against her forehead. The lights started to flicker on and off. He released from her and they stopped flickering. He took a few steps back and turned around. Nobody was in the waiting room. He flung the door open and saw that no one was at the desk or in the hallways. The hospital was empty. He walked out of the room and glanced down both hallways. He was now on the opposite side of the 12th floor. He checked in Rachel's direction and the demon was holding a knife over Rachel's body and grinned at Finn.

His eyes grew wide and he sprinted towards the room. He swung the door open and the nurses were around her. He was confused and twisted his body around. People were in the waiting room and at the desks.

Doctor- Son I'm going to have to ask you to leave as we perform the surgery.

Finn nodded and headed towards the parking garage. He slipped into his car and slammed the door shut. What just happened? This was all getting to his head and he had to be more careful or else he might just go psychotic.

He pulled out of his spot and turned around the corner. But the demon was in the middle of the road. Finn slammed onto the breaks and it wasn't there anymore. He was nearly about to lose breath. He put the car in reverse and looked behind him. It was in the back seat staring straight at Finn. He screamed like a little girl until it jammed Finn's head into the steering wheel knocking him out into a deep dark sleep.

This was despicable. Rachel was sitting in the Principals office in Finn's arms while her dad was sitting across from them.

Hiriam- So you are saying that there is nothing you can do about my daughters safety.

Principal Figgins- Not entirely, are you sure this isn't an act.

Rachel-I could be the judgment of that. Whatever this thing is isn't just targeting me at school. Its starting at the house too dad.

PF-Ms. Berry did they put you on any certain medications or-

Finn-Shes not crazy! I was there. It tried killing me in the parking lot at the hospital.

Rachel-What?

Hiriam-What's "it".

Finn-We don't know, its like some kind of evil spirit or something. Or some murderer in a mask, but the first option makes more sense than it seems.

Hiriam-Oh, so we are dealing with beyond the grave.

Rachel-Dad this isn't some game. Why aren't you taking this seriously?

Hiriam-I am. The way your putting doesn't sound serious though.

PF-Can we just get back to the point, that Ms. Berry needs a safe place to be.

Finn-She'll stay with me.

They all glanced to Finn and he nodded.

Finn-Its perfect, and I want to do anything to protect her.

Hiriam-Just wait a mi-

Rachel-Dad! Think about my safety. I don't wanna risk you and Leroy getting hurt either.

Hiriam was starting to understand all this craziness. She looked at him in plead. Finn held her tighter.

Hiriam-Fine! But I don't want any fooling around. Your job is to protect my daughter. Not get her blown up like a balloon.

The last comment made Rachel a little uncomfortable as well for Finn, but knowing she would be at Finns gave her a mix of joy and uneasiness. Hopefully nothing would hurt his family.

Finn-Great! You can use my guestroom, its in between Kurt and me so nothing can get away without us knowing.

Hiriam-Then its settled. Thank you for your time.

Figgins nodded and sent Rachel and Finn back to class. As they strolled down the hallway people were giving them dirty looks. Rachel tried to ignore them but some people even shoved her around. Finn was sick of their behavior. She practically almost died twice. They just hoped that the glee club would at least understand what they were going through.

Rachel was sinking into Finns couch watching Happy Tree Friends while he was in the kitchen getting popcorn.

Rachel-See this is the type of stuff that doesn't give me nightmares.

Then on the screen the bunnies arms came off on the roller coaster and blood was squirting everywhere. Her jaw dropped and Finn laughed.

Finn-Yep, that sure doesn't leave images in my head.

She was still in shock.

Rachel-Bu-but they seemed so sweet and innocent.

He hopped onto the couch and she leaned into him a little bit.

Rachel-What if something does happen to you?

F-Don't pay attention to it. The more you do, the odds are is that something is going to happen.

About an hour later a knock was heard at the door. Finn paused the movie and got up.

Rachel-Aww, we were at the best part. Katniss was about to drop the nest on the careers!

He smiled at her and opened the door.

Rachel-Who is it?

Finn looked around while she continued her popcorn.

Finn-No one.

Rachel was starting to get nervous. Finn and her shared a glance still a door slammed upstairs and she jumped off the couch into Finns arms. He started to walk closer to the stairs.

Rachel-Nononono. Please Finn don't do this. Your doing exactly what he wanted you to do. Fall into his trap.

Finn-Rachel, if your with me. You are fine.

He grabbed her hand and slowly took steps. As they reached the top, they saw the door slamming open and close. He pulled her along and entered the room. When they were placed inside there, the door slammed shut but did not open. Then they heard the front door open down stairs.

Rachel-Holy shit Finn. Its in the house. It's in the house.

She started to cry and started to repeatedly smack Finn's arm with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Rachel-What do we do?

They quickly got under the bed and he put his hand over her mouth. The door to the room opened and they saw its feet walking around the room. Rachel's eyes grew wider the closer It got. Finn could feel her tears drop onto his hand and scooted closer to her. She blinked and it was gone.

Finn-Where did it go?

Rachel-I-I-I don't know.

They breathed heavily and her heart was pounding like a drum. Finn felt it beat as she removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on her neck.

Rachel-Maybe it isn't he-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rachel was being dragged out from under the bed and was out of Finns sight.

Finn-Rachel!

He crawled out from underneath and she was gone. He noticed red footprints leading out of the door so he decided to follow them. He traced them to the closet downstairs. Slowly, he placed his shaking hand and placed it on the knob. When he opened the door, Kurt's body flopped onto the floor. Finn was sick to his stomach. He scurried to the bathroom and noticed something moving behind the curtains. Inch by inch, he crawled over to it and it exposed Rachel tied up while sitting in the tub. He untied her and ran towards the door. It flung shut and Rachel stood up behind him and crept towards Finn.

Rachel-Don't bother. This was bound to happen to us. Just enjoy the last moments we have together.

Finn turned around and kissed her. Rachel's eyes painted flame red and placed her fingers on Finns chest. They grew sharper and scratched him.

Finn-Ahhh!

He fell back causing the door to fall to the ground. Rachel was at the end of the hallway and ran to him.

Rachel-Finn!

She got on her knees and looked up seeing a clone of herself.

Demon-You never won and you never will.

It disappeared. She looked down at Finn who was bleeding a tremendous amount of blood seeping through his shirt.

Rachel-Finn.

She was there alone weeping on Finns chest. She called the ambulance and sat on the couch in shock. Her best friend was dead and her boyfriend could be. She didn't understand what it wanted. All she knew was that this war was about to get bloody.

It was Monday and Rachel marched straight down the hall ignoring anything that came her way.  
Even when she passed Finns locker.

Finn-Hey Rach. Im ba-

She strolled passed him leaving him curious.

Finn-ck…Well its nice to see you to.

He screamed after her then slammed his locker and chased after her.

Finn-What are you doing?

Rachel-Something I should have done a long time ago.

Finn stared at her side as they marched down the hallway. Her cheeks burning and eyes as if they shot daggers at nothing but what she was marching towards.

Finn-Do you know how hot it is when your all fierce and angry?

She rolled her eyes as she sighed. Comments like this didn't turn her on at moments like this.

Rachel-Now isn't the time for that Finn.

She stopped walking and stood in front of the blood stained written wall.

Finn-What are you thinking of doing Rachel?

She faced Finn and leaned in for a kiss.  
It was a long time until Rachel released him and gazed into his eyes.

Rachel-I really don't want to do this.

Finn-Do what Rachel, your scaring me.

She faced the wall again as her eyes traced over the letters.

Rachel-I have to.

It was a moment of silence as people started to crowd around them.

Rachel-If it wants my soul, my life everything….Well then we have a deal.

She took a knife from the side of her back pack and dug it into her chest.

Rachel-AHHHHHH!

She knelt on the ground and screamed with veins popping out of her arm.

Finn-Rachel!

She began to lose sight. Her eyes started to flutter shut and it was pitch black. Then a face appeared into her mind and let out a horrific scream.

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHH!

A foggy cloud of mist appeared above her body and a hand reached out towards her.  
Finn quickly ran up beside her and pulled the knife out of her body. The cloud started to flash and scream. It disappeared and some of the students were scarred for life.

He held her until a voice came out of her. Her chest rose as if someone were hanging her by her neck. She could feel the demon run through her veins entering her soul. She fell out of Finns arms and landed on the ground. Blood started to fill her mouth and soon enough it began to cascade the side of her mouth. Finn moved back an inch and dialed 911 before anything got worse.

The ambulance arrived and put her in the vehicle. Finn was trying to push his way through a mob of people and get in the car.

Doctor-No passengers aloud.

Finn-But that's my girlfriend.

They heard Rachel plead for him.

Rachel-Finn.

The doctor let him get on and they raced to the hospital while holding her hand the entire way there. As they arrived, they took her to a room and put several different types of equipment on her. She kept coughing up blood and Finn tried his hardest to not want to puke.

Doctor-Sorry son but we are gonna have to ask you to stay in the waiting area.

Finn-I'm not leaving her side.

Doctor-Sir we ha-

Finn-I don't care! I'm going to be in this room when she passes out and when she wakes up.

The doctor was sinking into his plead.

Doctor-All right, but please steer clear during our surgery.

Finn nodded as he moved out of their way.

Doctor-Oh no.

Finn-Oh no what?

Doctor-The reflexes in her throat show that within the minutes It will no longer be able to hold back the amount of blood trying to release. She might cough up a gallon of blood and she already has lost enough.

Finns eyes grew wide.

Finn-What do I do?

Doctor-You wanna do this?

Finn-Anything to make sure she lives.

Doctor-Put these gloves on.

He threw a pair of blue gloves to Finn and he put them on.

Doctor-When I say go you will cover her mouth and put pressure on it trying not to release any blood she is puking and make her have to swallow it back up.

He got prepared by placing his hand on Rachel's mouth.

Doctor-If this doesn't work, she may not make it.

Finn had a sting in his heart. He slowly turned his head to Rachel. She could barely speak with all the blood making pools in her mouth.

Finn-Swallow.

As she gulped she spoke quickly to get out as much as possible.

Rachel-I-if anything happens. I ne-need you to know t-that I-I-..

Finn-What babe?

Rachel-I-

Doctor-Go!

Finn pushed his palms onto her mouth and could feel the blood repel his hands.  
She struggled a little bit and her body shook.

Doctor-Couple of more seconds.

Finn-C'mon Rachel you can do this.

Finn tried his best at keeping her down, but her struggles were powerful and she squirmed so much that if he had to hold her down an longer, he may lose grip.

Doctor-Stop.

Finn released and looked at the red blood stains on his hands. He saw Rachel and there were red spots on her teeth and all over the rim of her mouth.

Finn-Rachel are you okay?

Rachel-Yeah I think so…..Y-you.

Finn-I what?

Rachel-You saved me Finn.

He smiled at her with his goofy grin and took her hand.

Finn-Promise me you will never do anything as reckless as this again.

She nodded quietly wanting to speak but searching for the right time to.

Finn-Your my girlfriend Rach. I'd take a bullet for you.

She was about to open her mouth and reply to Finns statement.

Doctor-1,2,3

Finn-Wait what?

Doctor-Clear!

Her eyes flung shut and he was no longer in her vision.

Thoughts spun in her head and tried digging her way through them so she could wake up.  
Her eyes fluttered open and a white ceiling appeared in her vision. She sat up and realized it was the halls of McKinley High. Her eyes glanced in every direction trying to spot someone.

Rachel-Hello?

No sound but the echo of her voice. She couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality so stood up and strolled a round the school for about an hour. Nobody came to her sight and decided to check the roof.  
As she arrived on top, every step was took with caution. She remembers what happened here and really regretted what she did to Finn. In the middle of the top was a little girl curled up in a ball and crying. Rachel took steps closer and tapped on its shoulder.

Rachel-Hi there sweetie, are you okay?

She spoke in a sweet tone and the girl spun around. Rachel had a shocked look because the girl had holes where eyes should be and made a weird breathing noise. It jumped onto Rachel and screamed as it traced a circle on her neck, then turned to a flame and a portal opened up above her. A twister appeared with precious memories of her loved ones and friends.

Demon-IIIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAANT YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU LEHCAR!

Finn-Rachel, Rachel!

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She flung her body up and Finn jumped back in shock. Her breathing decreased as she felt blankets at her finger tips and notice she was at Finns house.

Finn-Babe, are you okay?

Rachel-When was the last time, where I was perfectly fine.

Finn-Well you started screaming in your sleep and started to think that I needed to call the ambulance.

Rachel-No need. It was just a nightmare.

Finn-I could tell.

Rachel-When did I get here?

Finn-I brought you this morning and stayed here the whole day to make sure nothing was gonna happen.

She smiled and kissed him.

Finn-What was that for?

Rachel-For being the best boyfriend ever.

Finn gazed at her beauty. Her eyes had this sparkle which made him feel like his girlfriend was a godess.  
Then she patted the sheets and he jumped onto the bed with her. Her head perfectly placed on his chest, enveloped in his arms.

Rachel-I'm terrified. Every time I'm alone, I feel like something or someone is going to strike me at any moment and you wouldn't be there to protect me.

Finn-I'll always protect you.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back saying that everything was gonna be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn had is right arm wrapped around Rachel's side as they strolled down the halls of McKinley.  
People gave her dirty looks and several of the football players pushed Finn around in the hallway.

Rachel-I'm getting sick of this. Its not my fault that this is happening to me. Or you.

Finn-Well its bad enough of being the guy dating the demented girl.

They stopped walking when Rachel narrowed her eyebrows and blocked him with her hand.

Rachel-Is that really all you care about. Your image?

Finn shrugged knowing that his comment rubbed her the wrong way.

Finn-When you put it like that, it sounds like a bad thing.

She turned and glared at him right in the eye, giving him the uncomfortable stare that makes it feel like shes staring in to his soul.

Rachel-I can die Finn and I would die knowing all you care about is your stupid reputation. What happened to the sweet understanding Finn that invited me to stay at his house, in order for me to be protected.

Finn-I care about you Rachel. But now all of this is getting into my school life and people are giving me crap now because of this.

He made a gesture towards her but also shook his hands around trying to think how to gesture to the thing.

She rolled her eyes and walked off to the choir room with Finn following.  
As they walked in they pretended not to notice all the eyes staring them down.  
When Rachel was about to sit down, Brittany kicked Rachel's chair to the side and she ended up falling to the ground.

Rachel-Ow! What the hell Brittany!

Brittany-What?

Rachel-Why did you do that?

Brittany-What are you talking about,I didn't kick your chair to the side.

Rachel stared at her and put her seat back into position.

Finn-Why are you guys treating us like crap, out of everyone, we thought you guys were the ones to understand?

Brittany-You killed my best friend.

Mercedes-U killed my gay friend.

Mike-You almost murdered my girlfriend.

Rachel-Whoa! When are you guys going to realize that this isn't my fault? I don't want to be doing this!

Mercedes-Then don't!

- Can we just all relax and push this to the side and focus on Sectionals please.

Rachel-Please!

-Good. Now if you look at the board you wi-

The lights went out and Rachel tugged tight on Finn's arms. Finn noticed her statue like position.

Rachel-It's coming.

The glass window shattered and the kids on top of the steps jumped out of there seats. The piano keys started to play and now they glee clubbers were cuddling into a circle in the middle of the class room.

R-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They all looked at who was screaming in the middle of the circle. Rachel was on the ground with her veins visible, screaming bloody murder. A wire from the electric guitar started to slither across the room and Brittany walked away from Rachel and got caught in it.

Brittany-Whoa!

It crawled up her body to her neck and choked her. No one was a witness since it was pitch black in the room and the only thing they heard was Brittany choking. Several gasps were heard around the room as Rachel still layed on the floor. Squirming, trying to release her from this trap.

When Brittany hit the side of the drums a drum stick rolled onto the floor and Mike slipped on it and hit his head against the piano. Finally light had come before their eyes and witnessed the dead bodies in the room. Blood rushed from there bodies and some of them couldn't bare to look. Tina screamed and ran to Mikes side. Rachel was turning red and sweat formed on her face. She stopped and started to cry. Finn came up to her and picked her up.

Finn-We cant be here. I'm not taking the chance of letting her die.

They left the room leaving the glee club in shock. 2 down a couple left to go.

Rachel was in the guestroom passed out on the bed. Finn cracked the door opened a bit and watched her. He was scared about everything. She had to deal with this everyday and wouldn't stop striking after her. He'd noticed how this experience had been wearing her out, with dark circles under her eyes. Bruises covering almost every inch of skin.

A couple of hours later Rachel awoke from a nightmare she has had previous amount of times. She quietly got out of bed and ran to Finns room. His tv was on and it seemed like he was half awake. His eyes fluttered open and saw Rachel standing in the entry way.

Finn-Hey Rach.

She smiled and clamped hands together in front of her while looking at the door.

Finn realized that she referred to feeling as if something was gonna happen in her room, so he scooted over and patted the sheets on the bed. Rachel scurried to the bed and fit perfectly into Finns arms. That's what he loved most about them. No matter how different they were, they were a perfect puzzle piece.

Finn-You looked exhausted earlier.

Rachel-Yeah, well getting attacked by a demon does wear you out. But its sad that I have seen you more tired after a football practice.

Finn was offended.

Finn-Whoa, babe. You do not criticize against football.

She smiled into his chest.

Rachel-Yeah I know. Its just fun pissing you off.

He rubbed her back while laughing. It felt nice having time to relax, which she barely got anymore.

Finn-You just need to take your mind off it.

Rachel- I cant. It can strike me anywhere now.

Finn-Trust me Rachel. When you are with me I'm not letting anybody or anything lay a hand on you.

Rachel- I've heard that before.

Finn got quiet and she chose not to look up at him.

Rachel-But I sure hope so.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep with her knight in shiny armor.

It was 2 in the morning and Rachel's face suffocated in Finn's chest. A crash came from down stairs and Rachel quickly sat up.

Rachel-Finn?

She patted him trying to wake him up.

Finn-What? Me want sleepy-you just gone cray cray.

She gave him a stern look and slapped his stomach.

Finn-Oww! Okay I'm awake.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then another crash was heard. They both jumped a little and Finn rose from the bed.

Rachel-What are you doing?

Finn-I'll be fine.

Rachel-Well that's what you said last time and nearly got killed!

He cracked the door open to look outside and stuck his head out.

Rachel-And you obviously don't remember what happened.

Rachel sat on the bed and her heart started to pound. Finns body was pulled out of the room and the door shut.

R-FINN!

She was alone now and could possibly be killed without anybody knowing.

Will Finn be saved? Or will Rachel's luck have already run out this time? A couple of chapters left including an epilouge. A few loved ones lives might be at risk again! Please comment


	7. How To Save A Life

Rachel started to cry for Finn was no longer her protector. She put her hand on the knob and it shook. She jumped back a bit in fear. A a shriek came from down stairs and she banged herself against the door trying to get it open. She finally knocked it down and tumbled to the ground. She stood up and raced down the stair case.

Rachel-Finn?

In her sight appeared Finn with glass smashed against him with his body on the table.  
She ran over to him and touched his chest and ripped his shirt off.  
Her fingers ran over his skin eyeing every scratch and piece of glass.  
All the TV screens flashed on and every phone started to ring.

Demon-Rachel…..im here!

Rachel's body stood up and twisted around trying to spot this crazy spirit. She covered her ears but the voice seeped through her fingers.

Rachel-LEAVE ME ALONE!

Finn still breathing heavily was able to move his finger and point to the tv.  
Rachel stared at him watching the static on the screen fade.  
The demons face appeared and gazed at Rachel. Its pale face and bloody mouth disgusted Rachel.  
It tilted its head and smiled at her. A hand came out of the screen reaching towards Rachel. She took steps away and wanted to leave the house. But she couldn't abandon Finn. Her strength was powerless against the demons gravitational pull.

Rachel-Let me go!

Rachel's feet rose from the ground as she tried to hold on the stair case railing.  
Finn was still alive but was slowly dying inside. His eyes flickered open and saw Rachel in the air getting sucked into a tv. He used every possible muscle in his body to at least sit up.  
He reached his knees and grabbed his pocket knife and crawled towards the tv.  
Rachel was now halfway into the tv. All that you could see of the demon were its boney hands pressuring Rachel's shoulders into the screen.  
Finn didn't know what to do but one thing.  
Rachel grabbed the side of the screen.

Rachel-FINN!

Finn came up to her and jabbed Rachel's back.

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It let go of her and Rachel fell to the floor. He held her in his arms and took deep breaths.

Finn-I'm going to get you out of here.

Rachel-We…have..to call… the ambulance.

Finn-They wont make it in enough time. We have to leave now before anything else happens.

He stood up holding her while his knees shook. He trudged towards the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Finn was limping down the driveway cradling Rachel in his arms. They arrived to the car and he set her down on shotgun and entered the other side of the car. He painfully tried driving the car and took his phone out to dial Puck's number.  
He was on his couch while drinking a beer, watching an episode of South Park.

Puck-haha take that Bieber. Your girly head deserved to be bitten off by a monster.

His pocket vibrated and he set down his beer.

Puck-Sup Finnster!

Finn-Puck I need you to meet me at the school in an hour.

Puck-What for?

Finn-Just do it!

He hung up and turned his head towards Rachel who was breathing heavily and had scars on her ankles and wrists.

Finn-Don't worry Rachel we are almost there.

After he got Rachel to a hospital he raced over to McKinley and saw Puck waiting at the entrance.

Puck-So whatcha going to do? Are we going to trash the place?

Finn slammed a pile of books down in front of him.

Puck-What the hell is this?

Finn-Thunderclaps from whenever this school open. We have to find out who is haunting Rachel.

Puck-How are we possibly supposed to do that? Do you know how many low lifes have went to this school.

Finn-I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THIS IS GOING TO TAKE ME DAYS! THIS MONSTER IS PUTTING MY GIRLFRIEND IN DANGER AND I WANT TO PUT AN END TO THIS!

He stopped screaming and Puck looked t him in shock. He had never seen Finn so….angry and in rage.  
His hands covered his face and Puck could hear him sniffling.

Finn-I just want everything to go back to normal. And I'm not stopping till it is.

Puck patted Finn on the back.

Puck-Don't worry man, I'm going to help get rid of this bastard with you. Now think. Where's the first place it attacked her.

Finn-the girls bathroom….but wait! Who did it kill first?

Puck-Quinn.

Finn-Then?

Puck-Almost you, Santana, Kurt, Brittany and Mike.

Finn-Do you notice any patterns.

Puck-Lets see. Rachel wanted Quinn to transfer out of the country ever since they met….

Finn started to look at him weird.

Puck-God she drooled over you, wants to shoot Santana ,Kurt and Rachel are friends, Brittany was offensive to her at time and I have no clue what she thought of Mike.

Finn-So its from who she hates the most to who she liked the most...Or is it girl boy pattern.

Puck-Either of those two. But strongest theory is the 1st the question is who does she hate?

Finn-The only person I know that has been giving her hard times is Mercedes….

They both looked at each other and dashed out of the school to the hospital.

Finn and Puck arrived to the hospital and raced to Rachel's room. They flung the door open and she wasnt in sight. Finn got into panic mode. Puck stroked his Mohawk in stress.

Finn-This is not good.

He raced up to the doctors counter.

Finn-Hi have you transferred a girl named Rachel Berry to another room.

Nurse-We don't have a record of a Rachel Berry.

Puck-But she checked in about an hour ago.

She shuffled through her papers and their stress built.

Nurse-No, sorry.

Finn-Thank you.

They sped down the hallway to the closest elevator.

Finn-We are to late. Rachel's probably at Mercedes house already.

They walked inside and the doors quickly shut. With the lights flickering. Instead of elevator music, this deep, bloodcurdling voice streamed through their ears.

Voice-On your journey you have done swell. Its only a matter of time before you meet hell. What your heart desires and what's truly faithful. I already have captured the soul of your precious Rachel.

Puck and Finn stared at each other in fear. Finn tried blocking out the sound but it was to strong.

Voice-One by one the floor will drop. You'll be released to the bottom from the top.

They felt a heavy drop, which was probably them going down a floor. They knew it was just a matter of time till they would plummet to their death.

Puck-So what now, are we gonna let this machine drop every couple of minutes and kill us?

Finn-First we have to warn Mercedes.

He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

Mercedes was home alone doing dishes in her kitchen. Right in front of her sink was a little window that peered out to her backyard. Rachel s figure stood yards away from the thin glass glaring at Mercedes.  
Her head tilted up and she was gone. Mercedes had a weird feeling of someone watching her every move. She took steps back from the glass and the phone rang. She jumped in surprise and raced to it.

Mercedes-Hello?

Finn-Mercedes, thank god. Where are you? Are you alone?

Mercedes-Finn, what are you talking about? I'm at my house.

Finn-Get out now!

She walked to the front door to see if anyone was there. Above her was the staircase which Rachel stood upon.

Mercedes-Rachel is not trying to kill me Finn? I think your getting caught in Rachel's craziness.

Rachel's eyes turned red with flames displayed. Mercedes hung up and turned around. Rachel disappeared but the lights turned on upstairs.

Mercedes-Hello?

She placed her hand on the railing and trudged up the steps. Now she heard the shower running.  
As she arrived to the bathroom her eyes spotted a shadow cast upon the shower curtain.  
Creeping closer, she placed her hand on the rim of the curtain and flung it open.  
She sighed in relief and turned around to see Rachel with the demons face.

Mercedes-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She pushed Mercedes into the tub and drowned her in the water.  
But before she did that, she was clever enough to slip her phone out of her pocket.  
Finn was obviously the one that just called her.  
He was catching up to her, and she wouldn't let that be.

About 3 or 4 chapters left and IM SO EXCITED for my new story im working on with waaay better dialogue and writing! Probably my best yet! But for now im excited about this story as well. Have over a thousand views and thanks so much. Please Comment!


	8. It's Not Right, But It's Ok

Puck repeatedly pressed the emergency button in the elevator and Finn was trying to reach the rest of glee club. He finally got a text from Mercedes.

Mercedes-Dont worry im fine. Im gonna warn the other members.

Finn thought the message was suspicious. Why all the sudden had she believed him.

Finn-Puck who does Rachel like in the Glee Club?

Puck-The only ones left are you, me, Artie, Tina and Mercedes.

Finn groaned. He texted everyone to meet him at the school. The elevator dropped a couple of times in the last minute then finally reached the first floor and Puck ran into Finn holding him tight. They held onto each-other and screamed. They stopped realizing that nothing happened and looked at eachother. They each pushed eachother away from one another hitting against the elevator wall. Finn sunk in when he crashed.

Puck-What goes on in the elevator stays in the elevator..plus werent we supposed to die?

Finn-Why would she tell us what was gonna happen before we reached the first floor?

His hands slithered over the metal.

Puck-To scare the little wussy girl part in us.

Finn-It was a test.

He punched into the metal repeatedly and finally and made a dent. A smile appeared on his face.

Finn-This is how we get out.

Puck-Are you serious?

Finn-Just do it!

Both of them dug there hands into the metal and could feel it bending.

The only ones at the school were Artie and Tina. They paced around the room waiting for Finn.

Artie-Im missing Pawn Stars for this!

Tina-C'mon Artie this may be an emergency. Finn sounded upset.

Artie-Fine but he'll pay for me missing my pawns.

Tina-Hey im missing the Glee Project and i'm still watching last weeks. I need to know who gets kicked off!

Artie-...It's Charlie

Tina-DAMN YOU ARTIE YOU RUINED IT FOR ME! *Gasp* HE WAS MY FAVORITE!

She went up to him and punched his arm. He chased her around the choir room with his wheel chair until a figure appeared at the door. Her nails tapped against the side of the door. They turned over to her and fear traced over their face.

~~~~~~

Finn and Puck finally broke out of the elevator and landed on cement in the parking garage. They jumped back up and raced to McKinley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tina and Artie stared at her in fear.

Rachel-Hey guys.

They knew something was odd about Rachel.

Tina-Why arent you with Finn?

Rachel-Him and Puck went somewhere and told me to meet with you guys...here.

A grin appeared on her face that gave both of them a bad feeling.

Artie-Well he hasnt arrived yet.

Rachel-Of course not.

She started walking towards them.

Rachel-He probably never will.

They were officially terrified and the doors immidiatly locked and Artie wheeled next to Tina.

Rachel-In the mean time. Why dont we play a little game?

Tina-What game did you have in mind?

Rachel-Oh i know a really good one.

She strolled closer to them and Tina went up a row of seats.

Rachel-Eenie meeni mini mo. Grab a person by their throat.

Artie's eyes widedend.

R-If they Hollar Let them go. Eenie meeni mini mo.

Her finger pointed to Tina and her body flung against the wall and started to choke.

Artie-STOP!

Tina fell to the floor and Artie tried escaping the room but Rachel beat him to the door. She pushed him off his chair and he slid onto the floor. Quickly, her teeth bit into his leg and he started squirming as a puddle of blood formed under neath stood up and wiped the side of her mouth.

~~~~~~~

Finn and Puck entered the parking lot and hopped out the car. They raced to the front doors of the school but they were locked. They kept banging on them and Rachel appeared running towards it.

Finn-Rachel!

She thought of a plan and hoped he would fall for it.

Rachel-Finn!

She opened the door and jumped into him starting to cry.

Rachel-I-It killed them.

Finn-Who did?

Rachel-The demon.

Finn-Where is it now?

Rachel-I dont know. One moment i went to get a drink of water and when i got back they were dead.

Finn-Then how did you know it killed them.

She started to stutter. And stopped crying.

Finn-How..did you know?

Rachel-Fine, you wanna play it the hard way. Now we're gonna play the game my way

All the lights went out in the hallways and Rachel was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puck and Finn stood in the middle of a hallway not knowing where Rachel had gone off to.

Puck-God shes good.

Finn-No time to complain. You take upstairs ill take downstairs.

Puck nodded and ran up the steps. Finn strolled straight down to the choir room to see what had happened.  
The sight of Artie and Tina on the floor dead, frightened him of what she was capable of.

As for Puck, he was walking quietly down the halls searching for Rachel. He passed the janitors closet that was wide open and a hand reached out and snatched him in. It was dark and he felt a breath on his neck. The light turned on and Rachel appeared.

Rachel-Hey Puckasaurus.

Puck was turned on by her body language, but still felt worried inside. Her sweet voice made her sound innocent. She tugged his collar and brought him closer. He didn't know what was gonna happen. But he knew Finn wasn't gonna like it.

Rachel-I know you guys are trying to protect me. Do the right thing and just stop.

Her voice became fierce and strict.

Puck-We are trying to kill the monster of which you have become.

Rachel-You cant hurt me. Even if you tried you couldn't.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Puck couldn't resist the Berry charm.

Puck-No,I cant do this to Finn.

Rachel-Who said Finn had to know about this.

Puck-Rache-

Rachel- Take chances Puck! I crave something about you, and i bet you crave something about me. Dont you?

Puck nodded in agreement and shoved Rachel into the wall. He pressed into her lips so hard. His hands gripped tightly to her waist. His lips smacked against her neck until an ember color appeared in her eyes. She kissed Puck one last time and his body started to weaken.

Immidietaly, he collapsed onto the floor. He quivered and turned dead. She kicked his body over and made sure it wasn't alive. She quietly made her way down stairs to the choir room where she was expecting Finn.

He was in the choir room trying to get Puck to answer his phone.

Rachel-Looking for this?

He turned and saw her leaning against the door shaking Puck's phone.  
She walked towards him and he stepped back a bit. He stopped and she got a little closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she jumped up with him catching her.

Rachel-Do you know how long its been since we kissed Finn?

Finn-…A day.

He wanted to but wasn't sure it was safe. She leaned in and he couldn't resist. Their lips met and instead Rachels eyes turned a light blue and her body got calm. Their kisses were passionate and romantic.

She was still being held by Finn until she found her way to the ground. His hands tussled around with her hair and her hands traced the back of his neck. She instantly pushed away and he landed against the wall and hit the side of the piano.

Rachel-No this cant happen.

He noticed the color of her eyes, more normal then they have been.

Rachel-Please don't come closer.

Finn-Wait who am I talking to?

Rachel-Finn its still me just, not exactly. Your not safe here Finn.

Finn-What?

She kept taking big gulps and breathing got harder.

Rachel-I don't wanna hurt you, but I have no control over it.

He saw the girl he loved trying to escape this nightmare she has been stuck in.

Finn-You wont hurt me though.

She kept taking in breaths. And gazed at him.

Finn-Right?

Does Rachel actually have the will to kill Finn? Hope not, but with glee...you never know! Working on a new Fanfic coming out soon, one of my absolute faves i wrote and i hope i can get that out in time! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Comment!


	9. What I Did For Love

Rachel tried to resist the demons control over her. She loved Finn and what she didn't want to do was going to hurt her more than it was going to hurt him. He stood against the wall gazing at her trying to figure everything out. Beads of sweat formed on the side of her face, cheeks were a dark red. He noticed her hands starting to clench on the rim of the piano. Veins, visible. Eyes, bloodshot, but still resembling fear.

Finn-Rachel…

She didn't look up at him. Her head was tilted down and her arms stretched along the side of the piano, trying to stop what her mind was telling her to do.

Finn-I know you don't want to do this. I know you love me.

Her face tilted up slowly and her eyes, filled with confusion and guilt. She looked angry but frightened at the same time.

Finn-You love me right?

She was about to reply until a voice traveled through her head.

Voice-Lie to him, lie to him and he shall not be touched. Lie and set him free from all harm. Lie to him or I will kill him.

She took deep breaths and started to tear up. No matter how much she hated the idea, the voice wouldn't stop repeating itself till she gave a reply.

Rachel-No.

She shook her head and hoped Finn didn't have a response. The look on his face broke her heart, she hoped that deep down he knew the truth. His heart sank and a frown appeared onto his face.

Finn-B-but Rachel.

She took in another breath.

Voice-Tell him the truth and I will make sure that your loved one will no longer be alive.

Rachel-LEAVE ME ALONE!

She grabbed a ball of her hair and slid her back down the piano. Finn gazed at her in confusion and in fright.

Voice-Now kill him. Leave him with nothing.

Rachel- YOU SAID I DIDNT HAVE TO!

Tears streamed down her face as Finn knew she was facing her own battle inside. Rachel stopped squirming and glanced at Finn.

Rachel-You're the last one.

Finn nodded and held his arms out in front of him.

Finn-I know what your thinking. You don't want to do this Rachel.

She rose her arm that couldn't stop shacking and pointed with her index finger, at Finn.

Finn-Please Rachel I love you. I love you and you were lying, i know you love me.

She stood inches away from him and he slowly pushed her arm down and whispered in her ear.

Finn-Kill me, if that's what you want. Do it.

Rachel's sobs interrupted him and she held his face in her hands as pools of tears formed in her eyes.

Rachel-Finn?

His lips slammed into hers as he wanted to savor this last moment they might have together. Kissing her as passionate as he ever has, not caring about that a monster lived within her. All he knew was she was still there. And may disappear soon enough. Her hands crawled up his sleeves and wrapped around his neck, slowly seperating from him then looking deep into his eyes. They turned an ember color and he knew what that meant. He took a view steps back as she rose her arm and pointed at him.

Rachel-…I love you too.

She swerved her hand to the right as his body slammed into the floor. His shoulder with a cut, down to the bone. Blood came out so rapidly, that his time was limited. Horrific sobs and screams slipped out of her mouth as she knelled next to him.

R-Finn!

She sat on the ground and lifted his head onto her lap. She could still feel his heart beat when she placed her hand on his chest. He was barely alive but was still blinking.

Finn-Rachel..

Rachel-Im so sorry…I love you and i will never ever forget you.

Finn-I-I love you.

He took his hand and placed it on her cheek and she held it in place as he slowly died. Tears dripped onto his hand as she held it close to her. He gazed at her for the last time then took his last breath. She bent down and wept on his shoulder as his body laid on the ground.  
Her voice crackled in between sobs.

R-IM S-SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU FINN!

As she continued to cry the lights turned off and she lifted her head up. Quickly she kissed Finn's lips and stood up. Wiping the tears, she walked to the faculty lounge and opened the drawer of knives and headed over to the girls bathroom. She knew what she had to do.

I apologize for the short chapter but update will be instant as usual and up tomorrow! Finn's dead. I'm crying too! Please Comment!


	10. Secrets

She gazed at herself in the mirror, patiently waiting for the demons arrival. It's as if time itself had gone by. With everything that happened today, she can't remember a single thing but of the death of the only person she loved.

The demon appeared in the corner of the mirror, snapping her out of her trance.

Demon-Awww look who is the last one left…you.

Rachel tilted her head down and did everything to keep her from bursting into tears. This monster has taken everything she desired. In her heart, hoping it wouldn't take the last thing, her future.

Demon-I already have what I need to kill you, but you need to let me.

Rachel shook her head and her heart beated wildly. That statement sent her into deep confusion.

Rachel-Really cause it seems like you killed everybody that meant something to me, just by swiping your fucking finger in the middle of the air like an idiot. Why am I so hard?

Her body flung around getting a clear vision of..nothing. She glanced back at the mirror and the face was obviously there, but not out here.

Demon-We're the same person.

She looked up with a concerned look on her face. Same person. Rachel would beg to differ.

Rachel-What? That's impossible. I'm, well, alive and you're...that!

Demon-Is it. The Rachel I remembered wanted nothing but to be a star. To have nothing stand in the way of your dreams and to make it to the top.

Rachel felt its cold fingers tremble on her shoulder. It felt like it was all in her head, it had to be, such things as this don't exist. But it does. And it's slightest touch sent chills down her skin.

Demon-It was the perfect plan until you fell in love, made friends and cared for people. Obviously don't you realize you were born annoying for a reason.

Rachel-That's despicable. And it doesn't mean you can kill my friends just because i have a goal to reach for and sometimes people that actually care about you are the ones who help you the most in reaching it.

Demon-What else was I supposed to say?

Rachel-So what are you anyway, the future me or… the old me.

Rachel eyes the demons figure and a frown appeared on her face as she looked at the dark ridges around its eyes.

Demon-I'm the part of you that is fierce and makes sure Rachel Berry gets…what Rachel Berry wants. The part that is slowly dying every second you push me to the side. Then before you know it, I'm gone.

Rachel-Well I would like to inform you that I don't want this. You killed the guy I loved and I don't really see the win win part here.

Demon-You know I liked you better when you were to scared to talk.

Rachel tilted her head and curved her eyebrow.

Demon-So let me ask you this. Are you gonna thank me for giving you the chance to live your dreams or are you gonna die regretting it?

Rachel stared into its eyes. Every time she looked into them she sensed fear but now it was all about trying to escape this nightmare. The knife slipped out of her hand and her feet raced out of the bathroom and out of the school knowing that no matter what she would do, it wouldn't save her. She ran behind a random car in the parking lot and hid on the side of the it, underneath the window. In seconds the mirror above her shattered into a million of pieces, letting out a little shriek as it occurred. So she skipped to the next car and hopped into it. She panicked not knowing what to do.

Demon-Looking for this?

It hung its head down from the window and wiggled the knife in its fingers.  
Rachel's fist pounded into its face and she snatched the knife and dug in into the key slot. The car started and she drove off, not knowing where her destination was, but knowing she'd be away from it.

One chapter left then maybe an epilogue. Now that we know what it wants, will it get it? Please Comment.  
_P.S: I have a account on Fiction Press and posted my new story I, Suzanne Embry, and i want the idea on fanfiction so i will keep the same plot but with Glee characters._


	11. Into the Ocean Epilogue

Rachel headed for the highway and drove for 20 minutes hoping that was enough time to get away from the demon. She was about to go over the Ohio Channel and the sight of the tall bridge made her eyes widen. Just as she was going up the car jerked and she looked in the rear view mirror. The demons face appeared and a shrill scream escaped her mouth. It bit the back of her neck and her car was still in the middle of the road and her eyes started to flutter shut.

They closed but seconds later they flung open and her eyes were fire red. The demon was no where to be seen. She got out of the car and walked to the side of the bridge and looked down into the clear blue water.

Her soul was no longer pure and her heart no longer beating. She climbed the edge of the bridge and placed her feet on the thin area of cement. She turned around and saw the demon sitting in her car. The lights turned on and the engine started. Her eyes widened in fear as the car started to race towards her. It slammed against the edge and the force pushed her off and she fell close to a hundred feet off the bridge. Her body made a massive splash when she plummeted into the water. She sunk and was close to death the deeper she went. A voice streamed through her ears before she saw the light through the water.

"You lasted long, you lost the fight.  
You were wrong I was right.  
You failed your future and all that is said.  
I think that you are better off dead."

Her eyes looked up and saw the sun gleam into the water. Soon enough all she saw was darkness and her life didn't continue…..as planned.

**Epilogue**

Hiriam wept onto Leroy's shoulder as friends and family clustered around her grave with her body that was collected from the channel, just as the accident was spotted. The funeral was completed and as everyone left, Hiriam knelt to the ground and placed a bouquet of dandelions on her grave. Along with a gold star balloon. He stood up and Leroy helped him to the car, going home. Hiriam would visit often. But one visit was different from the others. It was the most recent one. He was alone and as he exited the cemetery, Rachel's figure would be spotted behind big tombstones or behind trees. He believed he was caught up with the thoughts that lived in his head. But it was December 18th. Rachel's birthday. Leroy was sick in the hospital and he visited by himself. A tear traced down his cheek and onto the stone. That's when he heard it.

"Dad?"

He slowly lifted his head, with goosebumps covering every inch of skin. No. It wasn't possible. She's dead. He turned to face Rachel standing in front of a tree with chimes hanging down from it.

"Rachel?"

And just like that, he knew it wasn't her. Her eyes, ember red. The last piece of evidence that made it definite that it wasn't her, was an evil, mischievous smirk that morphed onto her face before she had secretly, brutally and permanently murdered him.

**Thank you so much for reading and hope you guys enjoyed a little out of the box story. I have a new story being posted tomorrow that has _way_ better writing and plot! Hint...A/U Fanfic with Finchel. Please comment!**


End file.
